


What They Have

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecurity, Jealousy, Non-Graphic Violence, Pining, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Tempest trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: A heartwarming reunion sparks an odd feeling.





	What They Have

For the past few days, all of your attention was set on the Tempest. For many of the heroes, this meant they were stuck in the castle all day, save for the four that accompanied you to take on the soldiers that awaited them. One of these heroes being Lady Mathilda of Valentia, who you summoned shortly before the Tempest reopened. As beautiful as she was, one would be foolish to think she couldn't hold her own in battle because of it.

Something that was made more apparent when her loved ones were in danger.

You had reached the end of the Tempest for what felt like the thousandth time. However, this time was a bit different. It was brought to your attention that another hero hailing from Valentia was being held hostage just beyond the battlefield. When you learned that said hero was Clive, the man Mathilda intended to marry once she returned to her world, a raging fire ignited within her. She held nothing back, tearing through enemies before they even had a chance to strike back. You stood in shock as you watched her, making a mental note to never get on her bad side.

Once your army claimed victory, you were all brought to a dungeon. It was rather dark, even with Lilina using her magic to light the way, and the smell was less than pleasant in your opinion. Nevertheless, you traveled further in, hoping to find the cell that held the hero you were looking for.

"Hey, over here!" Sonya called out to the group. You noticed a light coming from where she was, and you started following her towards it. As you got closer to the source, you were greeted with the sight of a prison cell. In it, you saw a man with golden blond hair and blue armor sitting on the ground, his back facing you.

"Um... Excuse me?" You hesitantly spoke out to him. "Are you Clive, by any chance? We're here to save you."

He turned his head to look at you, his eyes immediately lighting up as he stood, turning around completely. Sonya grabbed a key from a nearby table, handing it over to you. You pushed it into the lock, turning it until you heard a click, then pulled the door open. Clive offered a hand to you as he stepped out of the cell, and you shook it.

"I cannot thank you enough for this." He rejoiced. "I swear to do anything you ask of me in return."

"For now, let's just get out of this mangy dungeon and into Askr." You replied, unsuccessfully stifling laughter at his eagerness. "I'm sure you'll be happy to know that your fiancée traveled here with us, and stopped at nothing to make sure we got you out of here."

"Mathilda is with you?" He asked. "Oh, it does my heart good to know that she's--"

"Clive!"

Before he could finish his statement, he found himself being tackled by Mathilda. The pair almost fell to the ground as he returned her embrace, wrapping an arm around her waist and cradling the back of her head with his free hand. You couldn't help the smile that crept up on your face from the sight of them reuniting, a small giggle passing through your lips.

"Oh, Mathilda..." Clive quipped. "I am so sorry to have troubled you with my captivity."

"Nonsense, my love." Mathilda responded. "You rescued me from Desaix, so I hoped I could do the same for you."

Watching them hold each other and express their joy in knowing that they were both safe and back together truly lifted your spirits. Yet, you couldn't help but feel something else when you looked at them. It was somewhat of a negative emotion, but it didn't overshadow the positive. Still, it took you by surprise when you realized what you were feeling.

~~~~

Late night had arrived, and with it, most of the heroes had long retreated to their quarters. However, you just couldn't bring yourself to sleep. That feeling you experienced earlier kept nagging at you. It didn't help that your room was adjacent to Mathilda's, where she and Clive were also still awake, albeit for much different reasons than yours. You stood in front of a door to another room, holding on to a pillow and blanket. You slowly brought your hand up, lightly knocking on the door. Hearing the knob being turned, the door was opened, revealing Askr's prince standing before you, his hair a lot less neat than what you were used to, and eyes half lidded.

"Oh crap... Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry." You whispered.

"No need to fret over it." Alfonse groggily replied. "But what are you doing out here? Is something wrong?"

"No no no, everything's fine." You told him. "But um... Is it okay if I crash in here tonight? Mathilda's room is right next to mine, and, well... Her and Clive's "reunion celebration" is getting a bit too loud for my liking."

"Oh... Of course you can. Come on in."

Alfonse then stepped out of your way to let you in his room. You set your pillow on the floor and got ready to lie down on it when he spoke to you again.

"Wait, Kiran..." He said. "Take my bed. I will sleep on the floor if you're uncomfortable with sharing."

"Okay." You shrugged. "But you don't have to take the floor if you don't want to. I've shared beds in the past."

You got up, stepping towards the bed and climbing into it. Turning on your side, you closed your eyes, but sleep didn't follow. You sighed in annoyance, drawing attention from Alfonse.

"Are you sure something's not troubling you?" He asked.

"Well... I guess there is something..." You began. "But in all honesty, it's kind of stupid."

"If you would like to talk about it, I'm sure it's not as stupid as you think."

You sat up in the bed, turning your head to look at him. He always seemed to show compassion for you when you weren't at your happiest, even when it was over something minuscule. It wasn't something you were used to back at home, so you couldn't help but find it endearing.

"Do you... Do you think I'll ever have something like what Clive and Mathilda have?" You asked him.

"What do you mean by that?" He inquired.

"I mean the love that they have for each other. Some of the men from my world... They're not exactly model citizens when it comes to courtships. Some of them pursue women just for the physical parts of a relationship, and once they get that, they leave them behind to get it from another woman, and the cycle repeats itself. Or worse, they might try to sleep with someone while they're still courting someone else."

Alfonse couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could the men of your world treat women like that? They weren't meant to be some toy that was thrown away when one got bored with them. He only hoped that you hadn't been treated in such a way before. Because if you were, he would have some choice words for any man that even dared to think of it.

"But I don't see that with Clive and Mathilda." You continued. "I can tell they really love each other for who they are, not just what they look like. I mean, I've always been someone who took pride in being able to go through life on my own, and not needing to be with someone in order to be happy. But when I look at them, and the other couples that are here... I'm envious of them. Like, I might not _need_ something like that, but I want it. Is that selfish of me?"

"...No, not at all." He answered. "It's normal to want that kind of companionship if you don't have it. But I believe it's something you have to be very cautious about, lest you end up getting hurt by the person you're pursuing."

"Oh, I know that just as much as anybody." You acknowledged. He felt his heart growing a bit heavy at your response. He truly believed you didn't deserve to experience that kind of pain. "So... Um... Do you think I'll ever fall in love like that, and... Have someone love me the same way?" You repeated your question to him, keeping your voice down to a whisper as a painful lump formed in your throat and your eyes stung with sudden emotion.

Alfonse was taken aback by how strongly those thoughts were impacting you. He did want to believe that you would have those feelings someday. Because as much as he was trying to deny it, he had those feelings for you. In that moment, he wanted so badly to wrap you in his arms and confess to you; to shower your forehead and lips with kisses. However, he held back, not wanting to take advantage of your emotional state. Instead, he laid a hand on your shoulder, rubbing it soothingly as you attempted to choke back quiet sobs.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." You sniffled. "I'm way too sensitive for my own good."

"Kiran..." He comforted. "Please don't ever apologize for how you feel."

You shifted closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder and clasping your arms around his torso. His heart skipped a beat in surprise, but he returned your embrace, sneaking an arm around your back.

"To answer your question..." He went on. "Yes, I do think you could fall in love someday. I cannot say when exactly, but if you ever do, I'm certain the other person will love you just as much as you do them. Because you are a wonderful summoner and tactician, but most of all... You're a wonderful person inside and out, and someday, somebody will be head over heels for you because of that."

Alfonse paused for a brief moment, but his mouth acted too quickly.

"... I already am." He whispered, his heart pounding at this revelation.

When this didn't solicit a response, he looked down at you. Your eyes were gently closed, your chest rising and lowering itself in sync with your breathing. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at this, relieved that you were able to get some rest after telling him everything that had been weighing on your mind. He laid you down, gently pulling himself away from you so he couldn't wake you up. Your eyes remained closed, with you turning on your side to get more comfortable. When Alfonse glanced back down at you, he noticed that part of your nightgown had slipped off your shoulder. Not wanting you to be cold, he laid a hand along your upper arm, gently grabbing the fabric and pulling it back up until it sufficiently covered you again. For a moment, he watched you. You looked so peaceful as you slept, it only deepened his feelings for you.

"Good night... My dear friend." He murmured, laying down beside you and closing his eyes, drifting off.


End file.
